People Like Us
by Soccer-crazy26
Summary: Percy has moved to get away and is trying to forget. Annabeth still hasn't and wants to forget. Can Percy help Annabeth feel again after shes been so hurt? -Even I if I wanted to pay attention in class I wouldn't because I kept thinking about Annabeth. What was the sadness about? And why did it look so familiar to me? Has slight humor.


**So here is my new story I hope you enjoy it! I have decided that all my story's are going to have a song that fits it. This one has two, People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson and You Found Me by The Fray. You will see how they come to fit the story later on. **

* * *

People like Us Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V .

I woke up this morning before my alarm started going off. I woke up feeling better than I have in a long time. Most kids wouldn't like starting a new school in the middle of a semester but I am. Starting a new school is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can start a new life away from the man that ruined everything. I walked into the bathroom with a smile on my face and took a shower. When I got out I towel dried my messy black hair and grabbed some clothes. I put on dark jeans, a red v-neck shirt, and a pair of black converse. As I headed out my room I put my leather jacket on and grabbed my backpack. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen where my mom, Sally Jackson, was sitting at the table reading on of her sappy romance novels. As I entered my mom looked from her book and gave me warm smile that I immediately returned. I walked over kissed her on the cheek and told her I loved her as I walked out the door. The school was only a few blocks away so I could easily walk there.

It only took me 7-10 minutes to get there and when I got there I was still pretty early. As I approached the school kids keep on staring at me, guess they aren't used to new people around here. I didn't think much about it though because outta the corner of my eye I saw a girl. She had perfect golden-blonde curls that cascaded down her back ending a little before her waist. Her tanned skin seemed to glow in the sun. She had earphones in not noticing the stares people gave her. Almost like she was trying to block out the world like I wish I could do sometimes.

But out of nowhere she looked up and straight into my eyes like I was the only stared that mattered. I know cheesy right? It was my first glimpse at her face but didn't even look at it just at her enchanting eyes. They captivated me, made me want to stare into them forever. They were like storm clouds with flecks of metal swirling around in her irises. We kept each other's gaze until she broke it, turning the corner the corner with a small smile on her face. That moment was like in one of those romantic movies were you lock and eyes and everything goes in slow motion. I was still in a daze when I felt a tap on my shoulder that brought me back to reality. I turned around and a big smile spread across my face when I saw who it was. It was my best friend Grover who I hadn't seen in 2 years, ever since I started going to a new summer camp. We grabbed and leaned in patting each other on the back. I guess you can say it was a "man hug". **(I** **can't believe that's really called "dapping")**

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Grover asked with a big smile on his face.

"I go here now" I said watching over smile even bigger which also made me smile to. I honestly didn't think smile could get bigger but it oh, it sure did. It was so wide that his eyes were popping out of his head.

"Well alright G-man I'm going to go get my schedule" I said laughing slightly at Grover's appearance. I started to walk away but I heard Grover telling me to wait. When I was turned around Grover told me he was going in the same direction and that he'd walk with me to the front office.

"Thanks man." I put an arm around Grover's shoulders as we headed off to the front office.

As we walked we talked about everything and caught each other up on what happened the past two year that we haven't really talked. I was in mid-laugh from something Grover was telling me when I saw her again. Everyone in the hallway stopped whatever they were doing and watched her. We all watched her until she turned the corner then the hallway erupted in whispers along with me.

Grover who was that? I asked curiosity filling with maybe a little bit of awe. Well actually a lot because of the look on Grover's face confirmed my suspicion. He laughed at my dazed expression. He looked at my dazed expression and laughed putting his hand on my shoulder. His eyes were filled with amusement.

'That my good friend is Annabeth Chase the hottest and most ungettable girl in the whole school. She doesn't really hang out with anyone except for this girl Thalia. Grover was about to say something else but I interrupted him.

" Hold on a second, did you just Thalia? Meaning Thalia Grace? Grover looked at me with bewilderment.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know her?

I began telling Grover the story about how Thalia had gone to the camp I had transferred to the year after I left my other one. We became really good friends then we found out we were cousins on our dads side. I felt my good mood go slightly down and I know my face showed it to because Grover changed the subject not letting me dwell on it, but I really did miss him.

"So Thalia's your cousin?"

"Yep" I stood watching Grover who seemed to be trying to choose his words carefully.

"She doesn't seem like someone you would get along with."

"Oh trust me at first we didn't the first week I meet her but I got through her tough façade obviously." Grover just nodded taking that as an answer and we headed to the front office.

As we reached the office I saw a familiar head of shaggy black hair. I walked over and tapped the person on the shoulder and they turned around with a bored expression on their face. His face quickly changed to surprise when he saw my face and a he smiled at me. Nico held out his hand and I grabbed it, we both leaned in and "man hugged".

"Hey man when did start here? I've never seen around before."

"Today is my first day I just came to pick up my schedule" I aid as Nico stepped out of my way gesturing to the front desk lady.

I walked up to her and smiled asking for my schedule and telling her my name. She gave a bored smile and handed me my schedule.

"Welcome to Goode high school and have a great day" she told me sounding very computerized like she said these things too much, which she probably did. I didn't even have a chance to look at my schedule before Nico snatched it out my hand and started scanning it a smile slowly getting wider.

"You have all classes with me and Grover." Nico said handing me back my schedule. Having all my classes with them was good because I didn't have to act like a dork walking around asking people where to go. As we left the front office I saw her again, Annabeth. Just like before our eyes met and stayed that way like every time we were near something told us and forced us to look. This time though I noticed a sad look in her eyes. It looked very familiar but I couldn't figure why or where I had seen it before.

I sat in Geometry trying to pay some sort of attention but numbers and letters don't really work for me but I figure it out. Even I if I wanted to pay attention in class I wouldn't because I kept thinking about Annabeth. What was the sadness about? And why did it look so familiar to me? When I really got into thinking about it the bell rang drawing me out of thought and signaling my next class. I stood up and waiting for Nico and Grover to get up so we could head to Biology. I actually like that class so much I didn't even think of Annabeth, even though she was only a few tables away. The class went by fast and once again the bell rang this time signaling first lunch which was my lunch. I waited for Grover and Nico again and we headed off to lunch.

At first I thought it would be cool having lunch with Nico and Grover but hey kept messing with me about Annabeth because they saw when we looked at each other and when I glanced at her in class.

"Guys could you stop? It's no big deal." I hotly said starting to get extremely annoyed. Nico put an arm around me and gasped.

"No big deal? Percy's got a little crushy crush on the hottest girl in school that turns everyone down and who he has may I say… no chance with."

"Tell me that's no big deal" Grover added like they had planned this together before lunch. At their words everyone at the table started laughing. I glared back at everyone but it didn't stop there laughter.

The table consisted of the following people: Travis and Conner Stoll who are twins, **(let's pretend there twins in this.) **Katie Gardener who is Travis's girlfriend, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf everyone calls him Beckendorf except for Silena who's his girlfriend, and Juniper Branch who's Grover's girlfriend. When I first met them they seemed really cool and we became friends fast. Now I don't think they're too great because they keep laughing at Nico who's being an ass. I was about to say something back at them but I saw a flash of perfect golden blonde hair go by and into the court yard area. It made me stop in mid-sentence and when I finally realized what had happened it was too late to recover so I just closed my opened mouth. I then opened it again and something intelligent like, whatever or something like that.

Nico smiled triumphantly and went back to scarfing his food. Everyone was just looking in disgust at his animalistic ways of eating but he was oblivious to the looks. When he was about halfway done eating he finally looked up to take a breath and scanned the group. Finally he got a confused look and said, "What?" food fell out of his mouth. The look on his face would have been hilarious if we weren't so disgusted. Everyone's food was pushed away from the loss of appetite and Nico was looking at it hungrily. He had finally finished chewing and I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say and to my horror I was right because not a second later he said, "Are you guys gonna eat that?" At those words everyone just got up and left the table leaving their food behind. As I was walking away I heard Nico yelling, "I guess that's a no then." The scarfing noises followed shortly after. I laughed silently to myself about how food crazy that boy was.

As I was turning the corner I saw a figure right in front of me but because of my fast reflexes I stopped. The girl still didn't see me though and ran right into me but before she could fall I grabbed her waist and kept her steady. The girl finally looked up and when I saw who it was I smiled just the person I was looking for.

* * *

**OKKKKKKAAAAAYYY! So what do you think. Favorite, follow, review or dont do any thats fine to! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Peace, Love, and Fried chicken!**


End file.
